


Allaenat ealayk

by redhoodwritesjt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Father, Damian Wayne Has Feelings, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian copies Jason, Damian has attitude, Jason Todd is Jason fucking Todd, Jason can be a good brother, Jon Kent is sad, Jon Kent needs a hug, Swearing, arabic, but he is an okay big brother, everything is so unfair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodwritesjt/pseuds/redhoodwritesjt
Summary: Damian “accidentally” teaches Jon to say fuck.Or the one were Damian decides to swear in Arabic.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 289
Collections: Damian Wayne, the batman family





	Allaenat ealayk

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [@incorrectbatfam](https://incorrectbatfam.tumblr.com/) for editing and giving me amazing advice!
> 
> Also, I’d love it if you took the time to tell me how you liked and maybe give me some constructive criticism!

“Fuck you!” Damian growled, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared daggers at his father.

Bruce reeled back in shock, a frown forming on his face. 

“Up to your room. _Now_.” he snapped, his infuriated glare almost an exact replica of his son’s. 

“What? I can’t say ‘fuck’? I’m not some ignorant child and Todd frequently uses those obscenities. I don’t see a problem with it,” he huffed, turning on his heel with another low growl. 

“Damian, stop. You can’t go around cursing at everyone. It’s offensive,” he attempted to elucidate.

“What do you want me to say, Father? I’m communicating my feelings like you want me to. How else am I supposed to express them?”

“You could say you’re mad at me.” Bruce suggested, his voice going a bit gentler, before sternly adding, “Now go to your room. I’ll call you down in a bit.” 

“Okay, Boomer,” Damian snarked.

“Did Jason tell you that as well?” he implored, irritated. 

Damian spared his father one last brief look. “Of course he did, Father,” he affirmed before stomping off to his room.

“If it happens again, I’m grounding you from patrols!” Bruce called after him, sighing as he heard the bedroom door slam shut and the words were left hanging in the air.

That was how things proceeded. Each time Damian swore, he got in trouble. He was scolded, he was grounded, and he was even separated from his best friend, Jon, for a whole week. That was his undoing, because while all his other siblings got to lounge with their friends, he had to help Alfred with chores. That wasn’t even what irked him. What beset him the most was the fact that his brothers could say it and all they got was a short “Language!” and life went on. 

That was why, the day after Damian’s last punishment ended, he came up with a plan. With his head high and a smirk plastered on his face, he strutted down to the kitchen table for breakfast. 

He casted Tim a glare and, after making sure Bruce wasn’t down yet, he glared at his breakfast and grouched, “This food is alqarf (القرف).” 

Dick tilted his head in bewilderment. “Huh? What does al… kwarf mean?” he asked, sounding it out slowly.

Damian shrugged, ducking his head to hide a small smile. “Delicious,” he declared.

“Mmm... no offense, but it’s personally not Alfred’s best in my opinion,” Tim remarked, not having touched much of his food and just sipping his cup of coffee. 

“You better not let Alfred hear you say that, Timmy.” Dick teased, nudging his brother playfully. 

Tim rolled his eyes. With a yawn and a long stretch, he stood up and shuffled back to his room to get ready for school. 

Damian sighed as Dick also left with a quick goodbye and reminder to get ready for school. Damian heaved himself up from the table, darting off to get dressed so that he could meet up with Jon. 

At school, he scowled as he watched Jon bounce up to him. 

“Allaenat ealayk (تراجع),” he grumbled as the boy wrapped his arms around him for a hug. 

Jon pulled back, grinning at Damian with a curious look on his face. 

“What’s that mean?” He solicited. 

“It’s a greeting.” Damian replied easily, thankfully able to shift away from the hug without making a scene. 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” he told his friend as the bell rang, hurrying off to his class. 

When lunch came around, Damian was relieved when he spotted Jon across the cafeteria. The boy was conversing with one of the boys from his class as Damian walked up. 

Jon turned. “Allaenat ealayk,” he chirped with a grin.

Damian froze, mouth parting slightly in shock before he remembered what he’d told Jon earlier. He gulped, suddenly feeling a bit of guilt clenching at his stomach. 

“Hey...” he mumbled softly, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Jon flung an arm around Damian’s shoulder, causing the latter to tense. 

“You okay, Dami?” he asked, his eyebrows knitted together with worry.

“Hmm? Yeah... I’m good,” Damian replied absentmindedly, shrugging off Jon’s arm. 

The rest of the day passed without a hitch until Jon and Damian were heading out of school, chatting together. Damian had completely shoved their conversation at lunch to the back of his mind and was casually walking along, not thinking much when Dick sent him a text notifying him that Jason would be picking them both up. He trekked with his friend to his older brother’s car, hopping in and pulling his bag in after him. 

Damian was staring out the window when out of nowhere he heard Jon say happily, “Allaenat ealayk.”

Damian snapped his head around, his gaze automatically darting forward and connecting with Jason’s, before he quickly looked away.

Jason froze in shock, whirling around in his seat. 

“What the hell did you just say to me?” he asked, more confusion than anger settling into his voice. 

His gaze shifted from Jon to Damian and his expression morphed into one of amusement. 

Jon stared wide-eyed at the older boy. 

“Dami told me it was a greeting,” he said, eyes darting nervously between the two brothers.

“Did he now?” Jason asked with an impish grin.

He silently shifted back around to start the drive back to the manor. He was quiet on purpose, knowing he was driving Damian crazy by not saying anything about it. 

Damian stared out the window. His normally angry scowl now a nervous one. His eyes kept darting to Jason and he shifted uncomfortably before going back to watching the scenery pass in a blur. 

Jon could tell something was off, but he didn’t know what it was. By the time they got to the manor though, he too was uncomfortable, trying to figure out the tension that radiated from the two brothers. 

Jason parked the car before rotating around to fully face his youngest brother. He chuckled softly, realizing he rarely saw the boy like this. 

“So...” he started off slowly. “Care to tell Jon what ‘allaenat ealayk’ actually means?” he questioned, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Damian frowned, shaking his head softly. 

He sighed, glancing up reluctantly at Jon. “It means to ‘fuck off’,” he mumbled. 

Jon looked hurt. 

“Oh...” he whispered softly, crossing his arms over his chest and biting his lip as he looked away. 

Damian was quiet as he slipped out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

Jason jerked the driver’s door open as fast as possible, chasing after his brother. 

“Get back here, brat! I wasn’t done!” he yelled.

Jon slumped against the seat, a small whine escaping his throat as he was left all alone. He slowly got out of the car, trudging dejectedly into the house.

Jason cornered Damian in the living room, trying to block him from running off. 

Damian muttered curses at Jason, repeatedly kicking him in the shin vigorously. When that didn’t get his brother to budge, he dug his teeth violently into the older boy’s hand just as Dick walked in. 

“Damian! What the hell are you doing?” Dick demanded, running over and pulling the two apart. 

Jason glowered at Damian. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” he snarled, pressing his bleeding, tooth-marked hand against his shirt. 

Damian flailed his arms against Dick, trying to break free. 

“Unhand me, Grayson!” he ordered.

Jon slipped onto the couch, curling up and cowering as he watched the fight. 

“Both of you calm down!” Dick commanded, gripping Damian tightly. 

Just then, Tim opened the door, a backpack slung over his shoulder. 

“Um... what’s going on?” He asked, giving them all a beseeching look. 

Jason huffed. “Great, you’ve drawn a crowd, Demon Brat.” 

He looked down at his hand, cradling it as he moved to sit in a chair. 

Dick glanced up at Tim, his gaze slowly drifting between the two and he finally released Damian. 

“Sit down.” He told the youngest boy. 

Damian grumbled but went and plopped down on the couch as far away from Jon as possible. 

“The brat tricked Jon into saying ‘fuck off’ in Arabic,” Jason blurted.

“I didn’t mean to!” Damian angrily retorted. 

“You didn’t stop it.” Jason retorted. “You told him it was a fucking greeting!”

“Well why do you get to say it? I get in trouble whenever I do!” Damian shouted.

“Because you’re fucking–“ Jason was interrupted as Bruce stormed in, seething.

“What is going on? I can hear you all from the Cave.” Bruce demanded. 

“On the security footage of the Manor probably,” Tim muttered under his breath. 

“Tim, not helpful.” Bruce said in annoyance. 

His eyes landing on Jon and his expression softened.  
“Jon, are you okay?” he asked the boy, taking in his protective body language and upset expression. 

Jon nodded, burying his head into his knees and trying not to let the tears show. He thought things had been going good with Damian, but not now. He’d just told him to fuck off and then covered it by lying. Worse than that, he’d let him go around saying it.

Bruce sighed, his gaze hardening as it swiveled towards his son. “Damian, you’d better start explaining right now.” 

Damian swallowed, glaring back at his father in defiance. However, his gaze kept darting over to Jon, guilt evident in his expression. 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. It’s just not fair, Father,” he stated. “Everyone else gets off the hook with endless profanity, but whenever I do it, just once, I get in trouble. Todd never gets grounded for it and I am much more mature–”

“You fucking bit my my hand like some feral animal!” Jason exclaimed.

“See! My point right there, no one yells at him for saying fuck!” Damian screeched. 

“Damian,” Bruce said sternly, his tone low, “tell me what happened now.” 

Damian swallowed, glancing once more at Jon. 

“I decided to swear in Arabic,” he informed his father. “We were at school and Jon hugged me and I didn’t like it and I just told him to fuck off in Arabic.” 

Damian’s voice faltered slightly before he continued. “He asked what it meant and I told him it was a greeting.” 

His explanation trailed off to a guilty mumble at the end and he didn’t look Bruce in the eye. 

“And then he just let Jon go around everywhere at school saying it to anyone,” Jason interjected, “including me.” 

Bruce sighed. “Tim, go help Jason get his hand bandaged and Dick stay here” he ordered sharply, his eyes never leaving Damian. 

“I’m sorry, Father.” Damian mumbled, staring at his feet. 

“It’s not me you need to be sorry to right now,” Bruce told him. “You went out of your way to deceive me, but right now you should be apologizing to Jon.” 

Damian swallowed, biting down on his lip and scooting over towards Jon. 

“I’m... I’m sorry, Kent,” he murmured softly. 

Jon looked up, wiping his sleeve across his eyes. 

“You mean it?” he asked quietly. 

Damian nodded. “I mean it and you can... hug me if you want now,” he said awkwardly.

A small smile lit up Jon’s face and he leaned over, wrapping his arms around his friend. 

Damian remained stiff at first, before finally relaxing a bit, burying his face into Jon’s shoulder with a soft smile.


End file.
